Trouble Making Toms
by Roselna
Summary: Pounce and Tumble. Slightly infamous at the Junkyard for their pranks and trickery, though not nearly as big as the notorious duo. Just a fluffy little thing I decided to write, after realizing how heavy and emotion-filled all my other stuff has been.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah....just decided I wanted to write a little fluffy fic where two certain tom-kits get themselves into trouble. Ah, I love those two.

* * *

"Tumble....I'm bored," Pouncival groaned.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in here!" his brother rebuked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What? I wasn't the one who whacked the cockroach!"

"It tried to stab me with it's fork. And, anyway, you're the one that wanted the mouse cake!"

"I never said you had to help me get one."

"You begged for me to come with you!"

"That's not the same as saying you had to come."

"Pounce!"

"What?"

"You're really getting on my nerves," Tumblebrutus said.

"So? Isn't that what a little brother's for?"

"You're not that much littler."

"So? I'm still younger, so that means that-"

"You two can come out now," the Gumbie Cat's voice called from outside. "But, mind you, if you ever try to steal a mousecake again, you'll be in there for more than fifteen minutes!" And, just like that, the door to Jennyanydot's den, where the two had been imprisoned, opened.

"Finally!" Tumble said, jumping up and rocketing out, turning a handspring once he got out the door. Pouncival rushed out and tried to mimic his brother's perfect execution of the stunt, but ended up landing wobbly and almost falling down.

"Almost had it," he muttered, annoyed with himself.

"Cum'on, Pounce! They're getting ready to start a game of Cat and Mouse!" Tumble said, rushing out towards the other kits, who were standing in the clearing and arguing over who was going to be the cat first.

"But I don't wanna!" Victoria whined. Plato and Admetus both gave her looks.

"You were the last one to get here! You gotta be Cat!" Admie reasoned. Victoria pouted and continued saying, 'I don't wanna'.

"Cum'on, Sis! Ya gotta!" Quaxo said. Vicky glared at him. "I'll go tell Misto you're being a meanie!"

"No! Then he'll get mad! Please don't!" Victoria pleaded. She and Quaxo were twins, Mistoffelees being their older brother. Suddenly, Electra let out a yell.

"Hey! Pounce! Tumble! Last one here is cat!" she cried. The brothers had already been rushing towards them, but now each put forward a new burst of speed. Pounce was in front- No, then it was Tumble- And then Pouncival- and as they drew nearer, neck and neck, Tumblebrutus lunged forward into another front handspring, projecting himself a few more feet towards the others and barreling into the group seconds before his brother. The other kittens squealed in the delight of the race.

"Close one!" Plato commented, looking mildly impressed. He was the eldest of the kittens, followed closely behind by Admetus and Alonzo.

"Pounce's the Cat!" Etcetera squealed, then giggling and rocketing off. She was perky and bubbly, athletic, and giggly. Electra laughed and ran off in another direction. She was tom-boyish and loved roughing it with the other tom-kits, but also very intelligent. Jemima followed quickly after her, her melodic giggle ringing in the toms' ears. She was the youngest of them all, but the most mature of all of them at the same time. Victoria flounced away, pleased with not having to be the Cat. She may have been slightly demanding, but she had a good heart and was an amazing secret-keeper. Pounce ran after her, thinking she might be easiest to catch.

After the queens had run away, the toms tried to hurry away, tripping over one another and stepping on someone else's tail. Plato managed to get away without damaging anything. He had a quick wit and a long memory, which could either hold a good one to you or keep a grudge for a long time. He jumped over Alonzo and Tumblebrutus, who had gotten themselves tangled up pretty badly. Alonzo was strong and had one of the best hearts a cat could have, but he also had a sharp tongue with a comeback ready for anything. But, more often than not, he ended up laughing instead of snapping. Admetus, who also had managed to get away with only accidentally tripping on Quaxo's tail, was a permanently hyperactive tom-kit. He always had the energy to keep going, and never wanted to stop. Unless, of course, it was to eat. He was also the bottomless pit of the group. Quaxo, with his now throbbing tail, was the youngest tom, only a few days younger than Pouncival. He was a telekinetic, but rarely used the power unless instructed to or in battle. He was very sarcastic and liked to look at things literally, but that was one of the things that made so many cats laugh with him.

Soon, if you looked at the junkyard clearing, you would say it was quiet and peaceful. For a moment. Soon there were kittens running back and forth through the clearing, leaving a very Scooby-Doo like scene behind them. They jumped through groups of chatting queens, upset baskets of yarn that was being used for needle point, made loud metallic clangs jumping on the TSE 1 and the oven. Soon Mungojerrie, who was just slightly older than Plato, and Rumpleteazer, who was the same age as Electra, were playing as well, which only brought more noise to the already loud kittens. At some point, Exotica, who was the eldest princess, but very quiet and shy, joined in, after much encouragement from her older sister, Cassandra.

Eventually, the noise became too much for the older matrons of the junkyard. Thankfully, time was on their side. The sun was now gone, leaving only the scarlet sky that faded into yellow and then the deep blue of night.

"Alright, all you kits, get to your respective dens, NOW!" Jenny yelled. The kittens groaned and protested, but after a look from the two old queens, quietly said their goodnights and parted away. Mungo and Teazer went off to their den, Quaxo and Victoria shuffled off to the pipe where they stayed with their brother. Jemima was whisked away by Demeter, and Cassandra gathered up her younger sister. Alonzo and Admetus went off to their den that they bunked in, and Plato, Electra, and Etcetera were taken to Jelly's den. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus trotted behind their mother as they made their way towards home, discussing the day's events happily.

"You kits need to learn to keep the noise down," their mother commented as they entered their home. "Now off to bed with you."

"But- but Mum," Pounce protested, stifling a yawn. The Gumbie Cat smiled at the sight of her son.

"Goodnight, Pounce," she said, licking his cheek and sending him off to the basket he and Tumble shared. She did the same to Tumblebrutus, who fulfilled his mother's wishes without complaint. His eyelids were heavy, and he walked slightly unsteadily before collapsing into the basket. Believe it or not, but running around attempting to to get caught by the 'cat' was tiring.

"Night, Mum," the brothers murmured in unison before dozing off. Jennyanydots smiled at the sight of her sleeping kittens, then went and curled up on her bed of an old pillow, falling asleep herself not long after.

* * *

**A/N:**

Cool. I'm happy with it. Slightly cheesy at the end, I know. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Already got the ideas in my head. (Taps finger to forehead with a slight grin) I kinda just wanted a break from all my other stuff with its emotional roller coasters. I mean, even my one-shots are kinda deep. Ugh. So now I've got myself some nice, fluffy little stuffs that'll be good for light summer writing. But tomorrow/today, wether you're reading this tonight or May 21, is the last day of school for me! YAY for freedom!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was quiet. Not many cats were up and about, only Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, and Jellylorum. Only a few kittens were awake, including Exotica, Plato, Etcetera, and Quaxo. They were quiet and still, a rarity, and were sprawled across the TSE 1. They lazily flicked their tails back and forth, still slightly tired. Exotica sighed as she watched the rays of the sun begin to come out. "So pretty," she murmured. Etcetera nodded, nuzzling up against her older brother's rust colored fur. Plato rested his chin on her head and watched the sun creep upwards with the princesses. Quaxo lay still, eyes closed. Some would say he was asleep, but the other kittens knew better. His senses were in full gear, taking everything except the sights in. Soon Electra shuffled over and hoisted herself up with them, resting on Plato with her sister. The tom-kit had to shift slightly when both his younger sisters sat on him. Admetus followed shortly after, but sat on the tire instead. The kittens didn't say anything, simply shared the relaxed peace of the early morning and watched the sun as it raised over their heads.

More cats had awakened by now. Most cocked a head at the six quiet kits in amazment, but others smiled and went about their morning business. But all of them agreed that this miracle was simply too good to last. Demeter went and sat on the tire with them, followed closely behind by Jemima, who nuzzled into her mother's fur. Tantomile and Coricopat lounged below the old car, watching the kittens for a moment and then turning to the sun, expressions unreadable. Soon, the whole junkyard was like that. Everyone had joined in the peace, stretching out somewhere in the clearing. They were all awake, but seemed almost sleepy. The other kittens spread themselves out on the ground, and the adults sat with each other. But nothing that peaceful could last. Once the sun got up high enough, a few cats seemed to awake from the peaceful stupor. They stood and stretched, then walked off to do what they needed. A few cats went off to hunt, bringing whatever kits were hungry with them. Others slunk away to carry out things that were need to be done. Eventually, the warm sun started to get to the, up until now, silent kittens. They started fidgeting and talking, and soon they were playing hide-and-go-seek.

"One...two...three...four...fivesixseveneightnineten!" Jemima yelled out. "Ready or not, here I come!" The princess jumped around and saw an kit-less clearing before her. "Come out come out where ever you are," she called, dropping to four paws and sniffing to see if she could catch anybody's scent. After a moment, her head snapped up with a wide grin. She spun around and saw Pouncival sitting on an old wodden chair a few yards above the TSE 1. "I see you Pounce!" she yelled, giggling. Pounce yelped and jumped down, trying to get to the base- which was the oven- before Jem could tag him. The princess made a lunge at him, but missed by a few inches. The tom-kit made it to the oven safely. "Dang it!" Jemima laughed.

Suddenly, there were a few titters of laughter coming from underneath the old car. Jem whipped around and saw two pairs of eyes looking out at her, one warm brown and the other crystal blue. "Cettie! Vicky!" The two princess shot out from under the car, squealing loudly. Suddenly, the small, rust black princess was overwhelmed by the amount of kittens that were coming from their hiding spots, all trying to get to base without getting tagged. Jemima lunged, and managed to grab Quaxo's long tail. "I got you!" she squealed. The tom-kit whipped around.

"Aww, did you now?" he said. He immediately regretted it, because Jemima's eyes started welling up with tears. He had forgotten how sensitive the tiny princess was. "Oh, no, Jemmy I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to be a meanie!" He cried. Through Jem's water-filled eyes, a wicked grin flashed.

"Too easy," she whispered, starting to laugh. Quaxo's jaw dropped as the other kits started to laugh with her, and his cheeks flushed pink. He chuckled a few times, then told them to go hide while he started to count, his face still quite red. The kittens scampered away again, all running to find a new hiding spot.

As Tumblebrutus ran he looked over his shoulder back towards the clearing. A foolish idea. Suddenly, he found himself sprawled out on the floor, covered in something sticky and pink. As he sat up, he moaned and his paws went to his shins. "Ow," he said, carefully standing up. He stiffly walked back to the clearing, the sticky stuff making his fur clump up as it dried.

His appearance distracted all the kits from the game. The first to notice was Admetus, who barked a laugh. "Look! Tumble's a pretty pink princess!"

The patched tom-kit rolled his eyes. Then he went and plopped himself on the tire and tried to clean the stuff out of his fur. But not only had it hardened incredibly, but it tasted disgusting. He made a face, which got some more laughs out of the other kits. After several more attempts, he gave up. He wasn't quite ready to go to his mother for assistance, so he jumped back into the game with the others.

Pounce laughed at the sight of his brother running around all pink and girly-like. He ran away to find a hiding spot, keeping his head turned towards the clearing. Again, a foolish idea. Pouncival crashed to the ground, his head going straight into a bucket filled with the same sticky pink stuff that his brother was covered in. He wildly jumped up and shook his head, sending the bucket flying off. It flew and hit a rubber tire, which it bounced off of and came sailing back at him, flying right into his stomach. He was knocked back by the force, sending the sticky substance everywhere, including on him. He groaned and hoisted himself off the ground, then stumbled into the clearing. Now the other kittens eruppted into laughter.

The sudden- and loud- noise drew Jenny and Jelly's attention away from their needlepoint for the first time that morning. The Gumbie Cat's eyes went as big as saucers when she saw her sons. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled, jumping up and grabbing her tom-kits by the scruffs of their necks. They both stated rambling about tripping and sticky stuff before Jennyanydots cut them off. "Nevermind. You're covering in PAINT! And pink at that!"

A couple of the kits snickered, but were silenced with a look from Jellylorum. Jenny took her kittens to her den, where they were sat while she tried to clean the paint out of their fur. After a few minutes Jelly entered with her kittens, whom were sat against a wall and told to be quiet. Then the older queen came and tried to help Jenny. But after about half an hour of furious licking, the pink paint refused to come out. The Gumbie cat let out and exasperated noise. "I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work! You two are going to have to have a bath!"

"Didn't we just spend thirty minutes taking one?" Pounce asked sarcastically.

"No. I mean a real bath. With water."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Dun dun DUN!

HopelessRomantik: Thank you!

Violaunte: Good, it just kinda sounded a little cheesy in my mind...but, you're your worst critic.

PSYchOtiC-teNdencieS: Well, I'm not completely sure if I'll be able to develop everyone, so I just kinda wanted to give y'all a gist of what their characters were. Thanks, though.

RedRubyStorm: I know, you just can't help but love the two! And to tell the truth, the way I protray characters changes so often I don't even know what to do about it.

Hey! On June 11, 2010, I'll have been on FanFiction for an entire year! I have a few ideas as to what I'm going to do, but what would you guys prefer: A songfic, a oneshot, or...something else you come up with? Tell me in a review/Private Message!


End file.
